Wubb Girlz' Adventures of Dumbo
'"The Wubb Girlz' Adventures of Dumbo" '''is a crossover feature film starring the Wubb Girlz, Gordon the Big Engine, Dannirella, Ai-Ya, Kairel, Bruma and Panthy from El Arca. The film tells the story of how these toons, along with the help of Timothy Q. Mouse, showed Dumbo the true purpose of his enlarged ears. The idea was inspired by the films made by the creative team at LionKingHeartFantasy Films. Plot The film opens with a flock of storks delivering baby animals to the Ringling Bros. & Barnum and Bailey Circus Winter Grounds. All but one animal, an elephant named Mrs. Jumbo, receive their babies. The next day, Shine, Sparkle and Shimmer, along with their manager, Gordon the Big Engine , arrive at the grounds, awaiting the arrival of Shine's penpals, Kairel, Bruma and Panthy. Once they arrive, the 6 girls board Casey Jr. with the elephants, a saddened Mrs. Jumbo included, while Gordon follows behind the little circus engine. During the trip, the stork finally arrives with Mrs. Jumbo's baby. After the brief "Happy Birthday" gig, Mrs. Jumbo, the Wubb Girlz, Kairel, Bruma, Panthy and four other elephants all admire the new baby. Unfortunately, when the baby, at first named "Jumbo Jr.", sneezes, his ears are revealed to be twice as big as he is! As such, he is quickly taunted by the other elephants because of his large ears, and they nickname him "Dumbo". Bruma and Shine reassure him, in their own comedic way, that he's got his mom, and 7 others who still love him dearly. Finally, after arriving in the first town on the circus' route, everybody, Gordon included, help set up the tents. Gordon's wife, Dannirella, had gone on ahead to meet up with Gordon, the Wubb Girlz and the El Arca girls and help with setup. The next morning, the group joins the circus parade, after a quick debate with Gordon about costumes. Afterwards, the group leaves the animal tent to practice their acts (none of which are revealed). During this time though, Mrs. Jumbo loses her temper at a group of boys for making fun of her son, and she is locked up and deemed mad. Dumbo is shunned by the other elephants and with no mother to care for him, he is now alone, except for self-appointed mentors and protectors, Timothy Q. Mouse, Gordon, Danni, Shine, Sparkle, Shimmer, Kairel, Bruma, Panthy and Ai-Ya, who feel sympathy for Dumbo and becomes determined to make him happy again, and they also make a goal to help poor little Dumbo find a talent just right for him, as well as reuniting him with his mother. After several mishaps, including the unintentional toppling of the Big Top, the Ringmaster denotes Dumbo and the group to clowns. Shine and Gordon notice that poor Dumbo is more miserable now than ever and tell the others that Dumbo really needs his mother. They soon take him to visit her, which touches the hearts of Timothy and the entire group present. After they leave, Dumbo cries and then starts to hiccup so the group decides to take him for a drink of water from a bucket which, unknown to them, has accidentally had a bottle of champagne knocked into it. As a result, Dumbo and Timothy both become drunk and see hallucinations of pink elephants (the famous Pink Elephants on Parade sequence). The next morning, the group wakes up in a tree. Timothy wonders how they got up in the tree, and the entire group concludes that Dumbo flew up there using his large ears as wings. With the help of a group of crows, Timothy is able to get Dumbo to fly again, using a psychological trick of a "magic feather" to boost his confidence. Back at the circus, Dumbo must perform his stunt of jumping from a high building, this time from a much higher platform. On the way down, Dumbo loses the feather and Timothy tells him that the feather was never magical, and that he is still able to fly. Dumbo is able to pull out of the dive and flies around the circus, finally striking back at his tormentors as the stunned audience looks on in amazement. After this performance, Dumbo becomes a media sensation, Timothy becomes his manager, Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo are given a private car on the circus train, and the Wubb Girlz and their friends go home happy once again. Cast *The title character is Dumbo, the nickname given to Jumbo Jr. He is an elephant who has huge ears and is able to use them to fly, carrying what he thinks of as a magic feather. Much like Dopey inSnow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Dumbo has no spoken dialogue. *Edward Brophy, as Timothy Q. Mouse, an anthropomorphic mouse who becomes the only friend of Dumbo and his mother Mrs. Jumbo. He teaches Dumbo how to become the "ninth wonder of the universe", and the only flying elephant in the whole world. He is never mentioned by name in the film, but his signature can be read on the contract in a newspaper photograph at the finale. *Verna Felton (uncredited) as Mrs. Jumbo, Dumbo's mother, who speaks only once to call Dumbo by his given name, "Jumbo, Jr." Felton also voiced the Elephant Matriarch, the female leader of the circus elephants. *Herman Bing as The Ringmaster, The antagonist of the film. He is not truly evil, but is a strict and occasionally arrogant man. He later appears as a villain in the video game ''Disney's Villains' Revenge *Margaret Wright as Casey Junior, the tender engine hauling the circus train. Casey Junior has a 2-4-0 wheel arrangement, a small four-wheeled tender at the back, a big tall funnel, a little lamp hat, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome with a whistle on the top and a small cowcatcher at his front. *Sterling Holloway as Mr. Stork *Cliff Edwards as Jim Crow *Hall Johnson Choir as Crow Chorus *Noreen Gammill as Elephant Catty *Dorothy Scott as Elephant Giddy *Sarah Selby as Elephant Prissy *Billy Bletcher as Clown #1 *Eddie Holden as Clown #2 *Billy Sheets as Clown #3, Joe *Malcolm Hutton as Skinny *Harold Manley as Boy #1 *Tony Neil as Boy #2 *Chuck Stubbs as Boy #3 *John McLeish as the narrator *Beyonce Knowles as Shine, the lead Wubb Girl *Grey DeLisle as Sparkle and Dannirella *Tara Strong as Shimmer and Ai-Ya *Kerry Shale as Gordon the Big Engine *Heidi Harris as Bruma Lioness, one of three penpals of Shine *Chloe Dolandis as Kairel Lioness, another penpal of Shine's *Heather Gallaher as Panthy, the third penpal of Shine's *Spencer (cameo) (doesn't speak)